The Daemon Academy
by shadowgrrl14
Summary: Yuki Atinoshi is your average highschool reject. That is till she enters the Daemon academy!  k guys, i kinnda uploaded the wrong one but it is using the same consept, and i am really sorry, so plz b gental on the comments. Imma newbie at this crap


**The Daemon Academy By Summer Graves**

I stand in an empty hallway next to the principal's office. I am not in trouble but I am mixed in some bad stuff. I am blond, I always wear my hair in pig tales, and my hair (when it is up) goes all the way to my hips. I never expected what came to me on my 15th birthday. I have no clue who my father is at all. He left when I was a baby. My name is Yuki Atinoshi and I go to** Mioko High. **My best friend is Akito Omigomi. He moved about 5 years ago. And now I don't know where he is. He has blue hair, blue eyes, and he is very nice.

**Chapter 1: Oh Great Now I'm A Freak**

"MOOOOOOOOOOM**,** WHERE IS THE BRUSH AT?" I said. "In the bathroom dear!"said mom. "NO ITS No-NEVER MIND. I FOUND IT!" I said. "Ok dear." Said mom.

School seriously sucks and I hate but tomorrow is my 15th birthday. I love December 3rd because it's my birthday! And mom said she had a special gift for me! (I hope it's a new cell phone!) "Hey Yuki, what's up?" that is my friend Kota Hemi. "Nothing much, how about you?" I said. "Oh same old stuff as always, hey do you wanna do me a big favor?" he said mischievously. "It depends on what it is you're asking." I replied. "Will you let me take some pictures of you for the school paper?" I knew he was gonna ask that and he know I hat taking pictures. "Sure, for 250 Yen." I said. "WHAT!" he screamed so loud every one in the lunch room turned to see what was happening. "I forgot my lunch money at home." I said. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE MINE!" he yelled. "Well will you at least share some of your lunch with me I'm starving."I gave him a puppy dog look. "Fine, just stop staring at me like that your giving me the creeps." He said calmly. "Yes! Come and take my picture after lunch, k." I whispered. "Ok works for me." he said. Then after lunch he took the pictures and I finished this horrible day of school and I went home.

"_Come here Yuki." Said a familiar voice. "Who are you?" I sputtered shaking as if I were hiding from a monster under my bed. "I am Yoko. Come here Yuki." The voice called out again. I couldn't see anything so I just started running into the black nothingness that I saw. Then I came to a door way and I went through it. Blinding light hit me with a loud boom. Then I saw me but not me and then I screamed._

When I woke up this morning I was all sweaty and screaming my head off. Then mom came bursting in to my room with a bat and that made me scream even more! I mean why would she do that? Is she crazy or something? I don't know but as soon as I caught my breath I said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" mom said "I heard screaming and thought you were hurt or there was a boy sneaking in your room." "Please leave my room mom." I said rudely. And she trudged out of my room. When I went down stairs I was engulfed by the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Well this is strange. I usually only smell the food. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well last night?" mom asked as if she didn't know! "Um…. What do you think? No, I did not sleep well and you should know cuz you're the one who came in there with a bat!" I said straightly. "What are you doing today for your birthday Hun?" mom has a lot of questions about to day and we discussed them at breakfast. Then outta no where mom says "You are going to have to go to a different school by tomorrow." "WHAT, why?" I said. "Because you are a little more than a half-demon and by tomorrow you will be attending **Daemon Academy**." She said calmly. After she had calmed down abit she said "You should see your friends as much as possible today and… OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE ALREADY GROWING ADORABLE PUPPY EARS!" she squealed. "No I'm not your just seeing things mom and I can prove it." And the puppy ears were there.

**Chapter 2: The New School**

After I had told my friends that I'm going to a new school and they kinda distanced them selves from me and all they said to me that day was "Happy birthday, Yuki." and that was all they said so I went home. And the next morning a creepy bus came to pick me up after I had gotten all my stuff I needed packed. And that brings us to the present and I am standing at the door of this HUGE castle like building waiting till last minute (as I always do when I go to a new place) to go in.

"Ok Yuki, you can do this. It's no big deal. It's just a new School that you're going to be living in for the next 4 years... So here we go."I said to my self trying to calm my anxiety. Then I open the door and WHAT IS AKITO DOING HERE! "A- Akito hi, how have you been?" Dang I stuttered his name! GRRRR I hate when I do that! "Hey…I'm doing good. Urm… What's your name again?" Akito said. O MY GOD, he doesn't even remember my name. "It doesn't matter. Just forget I even spoke to you, ok."I am so embarrassed and I should have known he wouldn't remember me. "Um ok sure." He said. Then as I started to walk away the boy on the right of him said "Man, that is one hot chick!" and that made me mad. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID BRAT!" then Akito looked stunned "She doesn't like to be called 'Chick' am I right?" "Yes, you are and your friend didn't know any better so ill let it slide this time but next time …he WILL be sorry that he ever met me! Oh I never got your name. What is it?" The boy looked shocked and he said "T-Tokomoya Hanasuki." "Well, Hi my name is Yuki Atinoshi. Do you mind if I call you Toko?" I said with a slight grin on my face. "No, I don't mind at all." He said. "Wait, did you say Atinoshi? Yuki is that you?" "Well bye, I have to find out who my new roommate is. See you guys later." I was rushing out the door when I was knocked over by a boy wearing all black and his ear was pierced. He was pretty cute Black hair, and blue eyes. "Watch where you're going stupid blond chick!" That made me mad."WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU STUPID CREEP!" I was yelling a bit too loudly at that time. "STUPID-BLOND-CHICK!" He was yelling just as loud as I was. Then I started shaking and a crimson red light started to form around me. I just lost it "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" then the next thing I knew I was standing over him with a knife shoved through his arm (thankfully I missed my target a.k.a. his heart). "See, I told you she didn't like that name." chuckled Akito. All I could think of was 'run to your dorm and shut the door and pretend this never happened at all'. And that is exactly what I did. But it turns out (as faith would have it) that dude is my new roommate! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! It really sucks. I know I have to do the right thing and apologize. So here it goes. "Hey, I'm urm… I'm really sorry for what I did." I said regretfully. "I don't care that your sorry now get outta my room!" he said. "WELL I CAN'T!" I yelled. "WHY NOT!" he yelled back "BECAUSE… because I'm your new roommate." I whispered. "Why in all the people in the planet, do I have to be ROOMMATES with YOU?" I don't know why he keeps yelling at me when I already stopped screaming at him. "Well, how am I supposed to know?"I whispered afraid if I yelled that it would cause another out break of his infuriated yelling. "What's your name woman?" he is a very bad-mannered person. "My name is Yuki. What's your name?" I was interested. "Hatori." He is such a butt hole! Well at least I know what to expect from now on.

**Chapter 3: My hollow desire**

Last night sucked. I had to sleep on the same bed as Hatori. Again… it sucked…a lot. I don't even get why girls and boys have to share rooms any ways. Who ever made this school has issues and needs to see a therapist. Oo, maybe I can give him the address of the one my mon got for me when I found out who I was!

**At P.E…**

Yay…doge ball…what fun. "Hi, my name is Miharu and this is my twin brother Makoto." "Hi I'm Yuki. It's very nice to meet you both." Miharu and Makoto are nice to me. They said that I could hang out with them and their friends. Jin has short black hair and purple eyes. Negisa has light brown hair with purple streaks and brown eyes. Tsubaki had black hair and blue eyes. She was strangely laid back regardless of her appearances. Then Hatori walks up, grabs my arm, and drags me to a corner outside. "What are you doing?"I asked questioningly. "I wanted to talk to you." He said coolly. "Well, start talking." I was a little upset that he pulled me away from my new friends. "Why are you hanging out with those social outcasts?" he sounded angry with me for some reason. "I hang out with you don't I?" I asked. "Yes but they're weird and only like you because you are half demon!" Why he started whisper-screaming I don't know but it was making me mad so mad I didn't even tell him I'm not a half demon. "WELL, I LIKE THEM TOO! AND THEY PROMISED TO HAVE MY BACK AND THAT'S MORE THEN YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!" and then I stormed off irritated with him. Every one was looking at me like I was a wild beast. When I got back to my friends they all gasped at once and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I was very confused. "Well your eyes are a strange red color now and it's because you got too upset with that Hatori dude." Jin sure has a way of explaining bad news. Then everyone started laughing. And my eyes were blue again. Then Hatori came and asked if he could join us and I said sure. "Hey, Yuki um I think your shorts are very short. More than ever with all these boys around." Said a familiar yet irritated voice. It was Akito and Tokomoya. They were both looking at the back of my shorts. I was blushing. Why did I have to blush? Now everyone is laughing at me! "What are you laughing at, huh?" I sound really embarrassed. I was embarrassed! "Well it's kinda hard not to laugh when you're blushing and look so cute." Wow Akito and Hatori agreed on something. They both looked at each other and blushed too! I started laughing and they both scowled at me. "Hey you guys laughed at me so this is pay back!" I was laughing so hard I had tears trickling down my face. Then a girl with curled black hair pushed past me almost knocking me down. "Watch where your going! You could have hurt her!" Akito was taking up for me. I was surprised when Hatori said "Yeah, you should be more careful!" even Hatori was being respectful with his ranting. Wow people saw that? Any ways I think I'm finally like some one or some ones. They are Hatori and Akito! I wonder if they like me too! I don't wanna say anything though. I kinda like my heart un-broken. "Well she shouldn't have been standing there like a statue. She was in my way so I decided to move her. If you have a problem with it then you'll have to deal with it!" "OK what's your problem?" "Me? I don't have a problem but apparently you do." Wow she was getting on my nerves. "No I don't!" Yea you do. Your bra is showing through your ripped shirt." Then she took her fingernail and ran it down the front of my shirt. Every one saw my black-skulled bra. Several people had nose bleeds. I slapped Shikamoru and went back to my dorm.

**Chapter 4: The Party**

We didn't see each other for a month (me and Shikamoru). "Yuki, are you going to the party on Saturday?" Takomoto came up behind me making me jump a little. "What are you talking about? What party?" I was very puzzled about what he was saying when Shikamoru came up behind me and started talking about it. I found out that a boy named Itosoru Tasuda. Shikamoru's brother. I have to go now. Itosoru had ebony hair, emerald green eyes, and he looked as if he was a prince from a far away empire. It was as if there was no one else in the world except him.

**Saturday night…**

"Welcome to my party I was hoping to get to meet you." I didn't know if he was talking to me or Miharu so I pointed at myself. He chuckled and said "Yeah. My sister said you were cute and was sooo jealous that you hung out with Akito, but she didn't tell me how cute you were though. You are Yuki Atinoshi right?" wow Shikamoru said I was cute and that she was jealous of me? I never would have thought that she would say something like that. "Yeah. I'm Yuki Atinoshi. It's very nice to meet you." I was trying to sound polite but Miharu saw I was trying to keep my laugh down so she started laughing and that made me giggle and then Itosoru asked "What's so funny?" _"_Well I never thought Shikamoru would say something like that about me. And I think its funny because she is so pretty and so smart and she has nothing to be jealous of because Akito and Hatori only think of me as a friend." I was still laughing as I said it. "Oh, is that so? Well what about that Takomoto boy? What does he see you as?" he sounded fascinated. "Well honestly, I think he thinks I'm his little play toy, but I have no interest in him except as a friend to joke around with."I said. "Well that is very good to know for me."He looked calm and sooo cute_!_ "Well are you interested in anyone or is anyone interests in you?" I asked without thinking "Yes and maybe. I am interested in you but are you interested in me?" Crap, the words just flew outta my mouth! "Well… Yeah but I need to get to know you better before I date you though." I am acting so calm and responsible that I cant even believe that is was me talking to him. Akito and Hatori come over and drag me to the back yard. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HIM!" I was very upset with them so I started yelling at them. Then they looked at each other, nodded, and said "We forbid you to ever talk to Itosoru again." THEY WHAT?"YOU _FORBID_ ME? YOU ARE NOT MY MOM AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU SO DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANN'T DO!" I stormed off and asked Miharu to drive me home only because I saw the red light again. When Makoto asked what they said to make me so mad they said "We told her that we forbid her to talk to Itosoru ever again." Makoto slapped them in the back of the head and said "You guys are idiots!" Miharu (after I told her what happened and she got back to the party) told Itosoru that I went home cuz I didn't feel good and that I needed some time to think about certain things. It wasn't all a lie. I did need to think about things. A lot of things. And some decisions can't be decided by my brain but can by me heart. It will take a while for this.

**Chapter 5: Apologize when you mean it!**

After a while Akito and Hatori came back and they said they were sorry. I didn't accept their apologies because I knew that they were put up to it by Makoto. They were stupid to think that I would fall for their NICE BOY acts. I just hope that I will not give in to their stupid game their trying to play. I am not some brainless toy that they can use when they need something fun to do or when it is in their best interest. I will not… I will not… oh I can't do this I gotta forgive them I can't stand to see them so sad._ Ah but if you forgive them right now then they will do it again, wont they? _"Time for school to start. We gotta get going" Akito is very stupid. "Urm… it's Sunday. We don't have school on Sunday. So I'm gonna sleep in today." I was very tired.

"_Hahaha, you are stupider than you look. I don't think you know me. I am the demon inside you. I will come out when you least expect it. Every time the moon disappears you will become me. I am you. You are me. We are each other. Any time you are hurt or in trouble I will protect you. So I am what you dream to become and what you will become very soon." The voice is me! I can't be the voice. But I am the voice. How can this be happening? Why can this be happening? What did I do to deserve such nightmares? Why must I have to go through this?_

"Yuki, why cant you forgive me?" Akito was doing the GOOD-BOY act again. "Why?" I was gonna give in. "Because you want me to? So you can go and do this again? I don't think so. Not this time." _Well maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought. Good job twin._ Twin? _Yea I look just like you and you look just like me. I know we are the same but still its kinda fun to call ya twin. _Al right…twin. Well this is kinda awkward._ I agree with you on it but it still is kinda fun I may be a demon but I am still a girl. _Agreed now back to the Akito problem. "What am I to you? Some kinda toy that you can play with then just toss aside and come back to when you're bored? I will not forgive you until you mean it!" God get a clue! _Ok time for me to step in._ My eyes went red, my hair went white, and my nails (and other places) got bigger (for the nails I mean bigger as in longer but as for the other things I mean it EXACTLY as it sounds). "Ok Mr. Akito, lemme tell ya somethin'. I don't care if you're all upset. When you mean what you say, Ill forgive you! But until then, you can just get on your high horse and leave me alone!" he just looked at me with big eyes, took out his phone pushed buttons and the next thing I knew, everyone was in my room and staring at me. "When the new moon comes, ill look like this. It will happen automatically. Get used to it!" _Are you sure this is aright? _Yes, this is a natural thing for us. So the sun came up and Yoko went back inside me. I looked scary. Akito took a picture of me like that, and I looked scary! Oh My God, why me? White hair, Red eyes, sharp fingernails, glistening, sharp white teeth, and a mean look. Hot, Yes but still very scary!

OHMYGOD, I AM JUST…UUUGGHH! I look…_amazing!_ Oh yeah you would think so..ITS WHAT YOU ALWAYS LOOK LIKE! _Yeah and I look beautiful! You should be glad that I got out when I did or you would have been in a lot of pain until I wanted out._ Sigh. My. Life. Really. SUCKS!


End file.
